


La mia benzina

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Japan GP, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Typhoon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb è caduto e si è rialzato, cos'è che lo ha aiutato? Dopo essersi scontrato con la dura realtà, ovvero che non avrebbe realizzato il suo sogno, Seb è stato vicino all'idea di mollare, invece corsa dopo corsa è risalito. È tempo di fare il punto della situazione, di rifletterci e quale tempo migliore di un tifone forza 5 che si abbatte bloccando tutte le tue attività?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313135
Kudos: 14





	La mia benzina

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello del Giappone, dove si abbatte un tifone forza 5 violento per la giornata del sabato e parte del venerdì. Sospendono tutte le attività dal venerdì pomeriggio e per tutto il sabato, poi la domenica si fanno qualifiche e gara che vince Val anche se Seb partiva primo. Ci sono molte cose che mi sono piaciute, in particolare come tutti i giornalisti e le pagine social ufficiali li shippano. In gara hanno gareggiato a tu per tu molto attivamente e i media si sono sbizzarriti, hanno adorato la cosa e non hanno fatto che chiedere loro se gli sia piaciuto. Altra cosa che ho adorato è la risposta imbarazzata ma al tempo stesso decisa di Seb alla domanda ‘chi pensi che vincerà il mondiale’. È molto bello anche come Lewis ad ogni occasione fa chiaramente capire nelle sue risposte che adora correre contro Seb, che è felice che sia tornato a correre bene e che era preoccupato per lui. E poi Lewis si è rianimato ed è tornato al sorriso, dopo la gara, solo grazie a Seb. Che Seb nella pausa forzata scriveva e leggeva lo ha detto lui stesso. A quanto pare il ragazzo scrive... Mi rendo conto che la fic è molto sdolcinata e romantica, ma pare che ormai io di sti due riesca a scrivere solo cose così. O queste o quelle zozze e quindi oggi toccavano queste. Buona lettura. Baci Akane. - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  BENZINA

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dae7168c380e58ef58d7d047b1ee2235/tumblr_pzb5h1yl8k1rmdmxco3_500.png)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/766c6b8ec0140e6b53c882454fe6883b/tumblr_pzb5h1yl8k1rmdmxco7_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee2be16b70216fe1fa40bc5f03db5b76/tumblr_pzb5h1yl8k1rmdmxco5_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3feab792fe08e55764540cb56f0f59a/tumblr_pzb5h1yl8k1rmdmxco2_640.jpg)

/Seb/

Appena ci danno il permesso di sciogliere la riunione, molti si alzano e si accalcano alle uscite, quasi tutti sbuffano seccati dal blocco del programma di domani, inevitabile del resto.   
\- Non solo domani, ma anche oggi pomeriggio non si corre! - Esclamo arricciando il naso poco felice. Mi volto verso Lewis, seduto vicino a me, e lo vedo che fa un sorriso di quelli giganteschi, gli brillano gli occhi e niente, il mio nervoso scema. - Ma come fai? - Dico sapendo perché è felice.   
\- Ma a nessuno piacciono i tifoni? Io amo le tempeste! -   
\- E si vede visto che corri ancora meglio! Ovviamente tu eri favorevole a correre anche se hai votato per la sospensione perché saresti l’unico a sopravvivere alla fine delle prove e delle qualifiche... - Lewis ride saltellando sul sedile mentre intorno a noi il caos aumenta con i colleghi che lasciano la sala conferenze, dove eravamo stati richiamati per la riunione straordinaria urgente.   
Io rimango seduto comodo appoggiato allo schienale e lo guardo divertito sebbene prima mi fosse salito lo stress a livelli cosmici.   
\- È ovvio che è la cosa più sensata e sicura per tutti sospendere le attività finchè non finirà il tifone, ma a me piace comunque! -   
\- A me mette ansia il temporale, il vento mi agita un sacco. Non so è qualcosa che non sopporto proprio. -  
\- Lo so, si vede da come corri quando piove. Sei proprio teso, è una questione di nervi la guida nel bagnato... - Lewis giustamente non ha paura di dire le cose anche perché stanno proprio come le dice lui, alzo le spalle e gli pizzico la guancia sornione:   
\- In questo caso se domenica è ancora brutto siamo sicuri su chi vincerà... -   
\- Ma intanto abbiamo un giorno e mezzo intero da riempire! Non è una cosa bellissima? Questa è una prospettiva meravigliosa! Intanto dobbiamo trovare il posto migliore per ammirare la tempesta nel suo pieno e poi... - Lo guardo come se fosse matto.   
\- La camera da letto non va bene? - non che poi io muoia dalla voglia di guardare la calamità naturale che si abbatte su di noi. Lewis fa la faccia delusa, ma io lo ignoro: - Piuttosto pensi che sia sicuro l’albergo? - Lewis ridacchia alla mia ansia, di solito sono una persona tranquilla e sicura, non mostro debolezze facilmente, sono bravo a controllare e gestire, ma lui ovviamente sa tutto di me e mi vede nei momenti di agitazione che però mostro solo a lui. Così mi prende la mano mentre percepiamo intorno a noi poche persone, ormai. Val e Kimi all’uscita e Charles e Max nell’altra. Adesso ci saranno delle riunioni coi rispettivi team per poi poterci rilassare, ma con il tempo che insorge velocemente si tratterà comunque di fare attività in albergo.   
\- Ti proteggo io, non preoccuparti! - Dice lui facendo l’uomo forte ed impavido della situazione.   
In realtà fra i due io sono quello prudente e lui quello incosciente, se c’è qualcosa di pericoloso da fare, lui la prova e si butta a capofitto, a me viene sempre un infarto. Il più delle volte le fa prima di dirmele così io non ci muoio nel frattempo.   
La questione è che ora mi ha preso la mano e si è comportato da fidanzato protettivo in un posto non propriamente sicuro, anche se mi pare ci siano solo persone che sanno di noi e quindi va bene così. Non ritiro la mano e non lo fulmino, ormai siamo alla fase del fare ciò che ci sentiamo, senza paura di essere scoperti. Certo se magari ci sorprendono a tenerci per mano è difficile spiegare che questo è in nome di una bella amicizia. Se ci vedono a mangiare qualcosa insieme allora sì, ma ad amoreggiare è un altro discorso.   
\- Basta che non ti venga la brutta idea di guardare il tifone in terrazza che se voli via io poi sono costretto a tuffarmi dietro di te per recuperarti! - La dico sperando suoni come uno dei miei giochi scherzosi, ma lui si ritrova ebete a sorridere commosso e per fortuna Val e Charles ci richiamano perché probabilmente Toto e Mattia ci aspettano impazienti.   
Noi ce la prendiamo comoda, io gli pizzico la guancia riprendendo un po’ del mio onore perso, poi mi alzo e dandogli appuntamento a più tardi, vado da Charles e Max che mi pare se la intendano parecchio.   
Sono curioso di vedere come la prenderà il piccolo demonietto travestito da angioletto la questione Daniel. Perché non so se stanno insieme o no, ma si vede che va alla grande fra loro e Charles è tutto tranne uno che ama arrivare secondo.   
Passando davanti ai due ignoro Charles perché voglio che rifletta ancora su di noi; probabilmente a fine stagione troveremo un equilibrio. In compenso do un pugno amichevole allo stomaco di Max che ridendo ricambia con uno schiaffo sul mio sedere. Charles osserva la dinamica. Io rido un sacco con Max, mi piace molto e sta crescendo e maturando benissimo, mi rivedo in lui e sono sicuro che riserverà sorprese. Non caratterialmente, ma per la Red Bull che ci accomuna e perché entrambi all’inizio siamo stati soprannominati ‘crash kid’. Io poi ho vinto 4 mondiali e lui ha tutte le carte per emularmi, per cui diciamo che mi piace istintivamente per questo, anche se a volte ho voglia di sparargli perché ha dei modi che lo appenderesti. Specie ha uno stile di guida da cui è meglio scappare.  
In poche parole ultimamente cago più Max di Charles, ovviamente Lewis ma lui è il mio ragazzo quindi è diverso.   
Ho la sensazione che saranno un giorno e mezzo interessanti qua rinchiusi a far nulla. 

Quando finiamo la riunione è sera ed è ora di andare a mangiare, normalmente essendo venerdì saremmo andati in qualche ottimo ristorante tipico. Qua amalgamarci alla massa è impossibile, ma non mi sembra più un problema farci riconoscere in giro apparendo due amici visto che ormai tutti lo sanno e non si stupiscono di trovarci a fare i carini insieme.   
La cosa mi piace.  
Oggi però è diverso, già piove molto da tutto il pomeriggio infatti le prove libere tre sono state rimandate, a questo punto è ovvio che si rimane tutti chiusi in albergo, che per fortuna è di quelli ottimi pieni di qualunque lusso e desiderio.   
Non ci mancherà nulla, cibo tutto quel che vogliamo, anche in camera, cosa che non è male visto. Poi possiamo fare palestra, o meglio lui fa palestra mentre io lo guardo, piscina, sauna, massaggi, tutto ciò che vogliamo, lo possiamo fare.   
Mi piace l’idea di passare un giorno e mezzo intero a fare un bel nulla, è la mia indole di tranquillo.  
Lewis ne uscirà matto ovviamente, ma non ci può fare molto. Così è la vita.   
Un giorno si diverte lui, un giorno io.   
‘Ho finito, dove sei?’ Gli scrivo subito mentre mi accompagnano in albergo.   
Il tifone arriverà a piena forza domani ma oggi piove molto per cui non possiamo andare in giro, o meglio sarebbe da pazzi. Tutti si stanno affrettando a raggiungere l’albergo o le rispettive abitazioni.   
‘A fare un giro!’   
Fisso il telefono mentre la macchina guida sotto la pioggia sempre più forte, il vento non si risparmia.   
‘Dove sei tu?’ Sicuramente mi prende in giro.   
È pure quasi buio perché con questi nuvoloni scende prima la sera.   
‘Sono arrivato prima di te in albergo e invece di chiudermi in camera ad aspettarti da brava mogliettina, ho deciso di farmi un giro prima che qua la situazione diventi impossibile!’  
La vena mi parte. Non sta scherzando. Io lo sapevo che non potevo lasciarlo solo un secondo.   
Guardo fuori dal finestrino, gli alberi piegati dal vento così come qualsiasi cosa di non fisso, la cosa peggiore è il vento più che la pioggia e me lo immagino mentre vola via e non lo ritrovo più. O con il palo di una luce che gli spacca la testa. Se non gliela spacco prima io.   
‘La situazione è GIÀ impossibile! Rientra subito prima che ti succede qualcosa!’   
Gli scrivo severo.   
A questo punto vedo la scritta di whatsapp che fa ‘Lewis sta scrivendo...’, aspetto la sua risposta geniale, ma poi non mi arriva niente, la scritta sparisce e viene il terribile simbolo di offline che temevo.   
Mi mordo la bocca, prendo un respiro profondo, provo a chiamarlo lo stesso, che è una cosa stupida da fare quando sei offline perché le linee non reggono per il tempo.   
Ovviamente la vocina in inglese mi avverte che non è possibile effettuare chiamate.   
Stringo il cellulare nel pugno, vorrei scagliarlo, ma è più urgente sapere quando la linea tornerà, fisso il simbolo con insistenza senza dire mezza parola. Forse da un telefono fisso si può ancora telefonare, ma il problema è che tanto è lui a non avere linea come me. Lo stupido è in giro a fare rain man.   
Appena lo ritrovo lo ammazzo.   
Se lo ritrovo.  
Un’ondata di gelo mi investe stile tifone, proprio quello che domani si abbatterà su di noi.   
Faccio una strage se non lo ritrovo.   
Arrivati nei pressi dell’hotel che non era lontano dal circuito, chiedo all’autista di rallentare che devo vedere se trovo una persona.   
Lui mi dice che chiunque abbia deciso di farsi un giro ora è un pazzo, io faccio un risolino isterico.   
\- È proprio un pazzo quello che devo trovare. Un pazzo che non sa di essere morto. -   
L’ansia sale mano a mano che lui fa il giro dell’isolato ed io non lo vedo perché non c’è anima viva in giro.   
Qualche macchina che si affretta a raggiungere abitazioni sicure, dal circuito di Suzuka rientrano gli ultimi piloti e addetti come me, i miei occhi fissano le strade piene di pioggia e vento alla disperata ricerca di uno stupido con l’impermeabile giallo che faccia Georgie alle prese con IT ed un palloncino rosso che galleggia.   
Per un momento penso di dover guardare sugli alberi perché magari è volato via ed è rimasto appeso là. Non lo penso scherzando.   
Più percorre gli isolati e meno lo vedo e meno lo vedo più l’angoscia mi sale su.   
Perché non lo vedo?   
Perché è così stupido?   
Perché diavolo doveva farsi un giro sotto la fottuta pioggia?  
Gli piace la tempesta? Ma attraverso una finestra non era uguale?  
No lui ci si deve bagnare, lui si deve fondere con la natura, lui deve essere Gesù che camminava sulle acque!   
\- Lewis dannazione, dove cazzo sei? - Non mi accorgo di aver infilato le unghie nella carne, le nocche bianche, mi sto facendo male e non me ne accorgo. Sto per rinunciare, andrò da Toto e gli dirò di allertare la protezione civile che devono cercare un coglione vestito di giallo, ma proprio in questo momento un guizzo fosforescente attira la mia attenzione.   
\- Ferma! - Grido improvviso. La macchina frena e sbanda ma si riprende, mi spiaccico contro il finestrino per assicurarmi che sia una persona e quando vedo una persona seduto sotto una di quelle riparazioni alle fermate degli autobus e quella persona è vestita con una tuta impermeabile gialla che lo copre da testa a piedi, un senso enorme di sollievo mi fa sentire di nuovo vivo.   
Respiro e ringrazio il cielo.   
\- Aspetti qua per favore! - Così dicendo lascio l’inutile cellulare in macchina e mi precipito fuori così come sono, ho una normale giacca, non tengo un ombrello perché la macchina mi ha preso al coperto e al coperto mi lascerà, e mi precipito da lui. Dallo scemo numero uno che mi accoglie sotto il vento e la pioggia tutto sorridente!   
Corro da lui con la voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, ma gli afferro il cappuccio giallo, mi chino su di lui come se lo investissi stile valanga, e lo stringo a me.   
Lewis, meravigliato, rimane a braccia aperte dritto e rigido sotto di me, poco dopo mi mette le mani sulla schiena.   
\- Ehi ehi qualcuno era preoccupato? - A questo punto gli do uno schiaffo sulla nuca e mi separo fissandolo torvo.   
\- Se lo rifai non ti parlo più per tutto il resto della stagione! - Sono furioso e serio mentre lo dico, vede palpabile la mia preoccupazione che mi ha attanagliato e annullato, così si fa serio e china la testa fissandomi coi suoi occhi stile cucciolo sgridato.   
\- Scusa, non pensavo ti potessi preoccupare tanto... - Questo mi fa partire l’embolo.   
\- Davvero? Perché, sono forse uno che se ne frega della persona che ama? Lewis, per favore, andiamo in albergo e piantala con queste idee di merda che la pioggia è un dono della vita, domani con questa dannata pioggia ci saranno dei morti! -   
Lewis vorrebbe sicuramente ribattere perché lo conosco, vuole sempre l’ultima parola ed è polemico di natura, ma questa volta sa di avere torto e mi conosce, sa quando non deve insistere con me. Questo è uno di quei momenti.   
\- Con te? - Lewis indica l’autista che non è nessuno dei nostri assistenti fidati ma uno del luogo forniti dall’organizzazione locale. Alzo le spalle, lo prendo per mano e lo tiro bruscamente, Lewis mi segue e non ribatte.   
\- Che diavolo me ne frega se qualcuno ci scopre? Sarà più importante la tua sicurezza? Giuro Lewis che se mi rifai una cosa del genere io... - Ma non finisco la frase che prima di salire, col vento che ci schiaffeggia, io zuppo come un gatto, senza un impermeabile ed un cappuccio, lui che al momento sembra solo Georgie di It cresciuto, gli metto la mano sulla guancia, lo fisso serio, severo, preoccupato e con l’angoscia che ho provato prima quando temevo di trovarlo chissà dove. O non trovarlo più.   
\- Per me sei la cosa più importante, mica hai dubbi? - Lewis scuote la testa e sorride, mi prende la mano e la stringe.   
\- Scusami, non lo farò più, non ci ho pensato ma giuro che non succederà più. - Lo voglio sperare, non potrei sopravvivere ancora.   
Niente baci, meglio non esagerare. Siamo pur sempre Vettel ed Hamilton. L’autista capirà subito chi ho raccolto, ci avrà visto comportarci in modo strano. Non me ne frega molto, ma lentamente torno in me. Gli tiro per bene giù il cappuccio giallo sulla faccia in modo che sia coperta, si intravede appena la bocca, così magari può intuire che si tratta di lui ma non avrà la sicurezza.   
A questo punto saliamo in macchina, fisso l’autista dallo specchietto, non si è girato, cerca di fissare il passeggero ma non ci riesce dall’angolazione in cui è perché è troppo in là, così gli dico che possiamo andare in albergo e lo ringrazio per la gentilezza.   
Una volta che riparte gli prendo la mano e intreccio le dita, siamo bagnati e gelidi, ci verrà un colpo credo, ma almeno siamo sani e salvi.   
Certe cose ti fanno davvero capire cosa sono le cose davvero importanti. Quelle che contano realmente più di tutte. A volte le perdi di vista perché la tua vita è frenetica, ma poi qualcosa arriva a ricordartelo sempre.   
Se gli succedesse qualcosa impazzirei. 

Ho quasi paura a lasciarlo solo, quando arriviamo in albergo è praticamente tutto deserto alla discesa nel portico, quella che solitamente è l’uscita per i taxi o gli autisti, sono già tutti arrivati.   
Io ringrazio il mio autista e mi giro di corsa per vedere se Lewis è già sparito da qualche parte. Potrei ucciderlo se lo facesse, ma penso gli metterò un guinzaglio.   
Lewis è l’ che mi aspetta e ridacchia, subito gli do un ceffone. E ride lui.  
A me viene un infarto ad immaginarlo chissà dove e lui ride.   
\- Ma dai, non lamentarti, che a Tokyo ci sono stato ieri sapendo che poi sarebbe diventato tutto impraticabile... - Lo fisso con occhi spalancati.   
\- Tu sei stato dove? - Chiedo a voce troppo alta, per fortuna non c’è nessuno. Siamo entrambi bagnati, ma io di più perché ero con una giacca semplice, senza cappuccio.   
\- Ma sì, sono stato a Tokyo nel mio posto preferito, ci tenevo ad andare, lo faccio ogni anno che vengo in Giappone, è come una sorta di porta fortuna, sapevo che poi veniva il tifone e così ci sono stato giovedì... ma non guardarmi così, non c’era mica già il tifone! Oh andiamo Seby! -   
\- Seby un cazzo! Già essere qua insieme ad un tifone forza 5 è assurdo, tu poi te ne vai sotto la pioggia come se fosse una lieve brezza piacevole... la devi smettere di sottovalutare le situazioni! -  
Una volta nell’ascensore si zittisce, con saggezza non ribatte nulla. Il calore dell’abitacolo metallico che sale crea un effetto umido pazzesco con tutta la pioggia che ho preso, sono bagnato fradicio e solo ora me ne rendo conto, infatti starnuto.  
Lewis mi guarda, si toglie l’impermeabile giallo gocciolante e mi asciuga il viso con la manica asciutta dei suoi vestiti.   
\- Hai sfidato la tempesta per salvarmi, sei il mio cavaliere! - Dice con un sorrisino divertito, ma i suoi occhi brillano. Cerca di nascondere la commozione con lo scherzo per non far sembrare chissà che qualcosa che invece l’ha colpito a posteriori.   
Ripensandoci sono stato incosciente.   
\- Se fossi stato nell’occhio del ciclone mi sarei buttato a prenderti comunque. Con delle precauzioni per non finire entrambi cibo per uccelli, ma l’avrei fatto. - Lewis ride e prende in giro, ma sento la tensione nella sua voce, così smetto di sgridarlo perché ha appena realizzato che le mie non sono solo parole. Non è solo fumo quello che esce da me, ma c’è pure molta sostanza visto che a conti fatti io mi ci sono davvero buttato nel rischio. Oggi non era gran che per fortuna, ma l’avrei fatto senza pensarci e Lewis è un romantico, so che gli è piaciuto da matti e ci ripenserà prima di mettersi in pericolo, per non mettere in pericolo me.   
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani, lo guardo e smette di prendermi in giro, lascia che la commozione luccichi nei suoi occhioni bellissimi, ci guardiamo e sorridiamo entrambi con dolcezza. In questo l’ascensore arriva direttamente al nostro piano, lo bacio fugace sulla bocca e poi ci separiamo per uscire dalle porte che si aprono.   
Normalmente cammineremmo ognuno per conto suo parlando in modo normale, ma qua gli porgo il braccio proprio come un cavaliere, gli sorrido sornione, lui sorpreso si aggancia.   
\- Cosa desidera fare in tutto questo infinito tempo libero, signorino? Qualcosa che non comprenda danzare sotto il tifone, magari... - Specifico con tono solenne. Lui ridacchia e insieme ci avviamo nel corridoio come una coppia di sciroccati innamorati.   
\- Mi stupisca, cavaliere! - A questa risposta la faccia che mi esce è spontaneamente e totalmente maliziosa, lo fisso con occhi che brillano di malizia e dico:   
\- Le cose da non dirmi! - La sua risata rumorosa e tipica che amo tanto si sente in tutto il corridoio, qualcuno passa in fondo, da dietro ci sono delle porte che si aprono, ma io gli tengo stretto la mano sul mio braccio e camminiamo comunque così.   
Come se non avessimo niente da nascondere.  
E al diavolo, non c’è proprio niente da nascondere! 

/Lew/

Mi ha commosso, dannazione. Mi ha fatto venire un nodo che a momenti gli frignavo in faccia, ma so che non dovevo. Però sul momento non ci ho pensato, ho visto che pioveva e c’era vento, ma non era ancora gran chè, così ho voluto godermela ora perché sicuramente poi domani non potevo.   
Seb accende la televisione della camera che usiamo insieme, formalmente ognuno ha la propria, ma nella realtà usiamo la stessa.   
Su ogni canale si parla del tifone che si abbatterà in pieno regime nella giornata di domani nella zona centro-orientale del Giappone, Tokyo sarà quella più colpita, ma anche tutte le prefetture limitrofe ovviamente rischiano. C’è una delle massime allerte e anche se qua sono abituati ai tornadi, un tifone forza 5 definito come il peggiore degli ultimi anni, ti fa sempre cagare in mano.  
Rimane fermo a guardare le notizie nel canale inglese, il telecomando in mano, lui ancora bagnato fradicio.   
Ovviamente non sottovaluterò più la situazione, per lui più che altro. Non merita che si preoccupi per me, ma soprattutto per salvarmi ci morirebbe a ruota e non voglio questo.   
Già facciamo un lavoro rischiosissimo, mettiamo in gioco le nostre vite ed è una cosa con cui ho imparato a convivere, però non è facile pensare che potremmo non rivederci vivi.  
Se poi lui si mette a fare l’eroe, che poi non ha fatto nulla, ma si è gettato fuori per me ed io potevo essere trascinato via in un fiume in piena, ma si buttava.   
Il nodo risale di nuovo, sono proprio fortunato, sul serio.   
Vado così in bagno e recupero un asciugamano, poi glielo avvolgo intorno da dietro e da qui lo abbraccio appoggiando il mento nella sua spalla. Lui china la testa verso la mia e sorride dolcemente, lo percepisco perché non lo vedo. E non serve che diciamo nulla, mentre le immagini del tifone visto dallo spazio ci affascinano e ci terrorizzano allo stesso tempo.   
\- Noi siamo lì sotto. Ci credi? - Fa lui rabbrividendo, lo dice piano come se usare troppa voce lo renderebbe più reale.   
\- Com’è potente la natura. - Dico io affascinato. Lui sorride e scuote la testa.   
\- Il solito incosciente. -   
\- Fino a prova contraria quello bagnato fradicio che rischia la polmonite sei tu perché io ero sufficientemente coperto! - Ed eccomi qua.  
Mi presento.   
Lewis Hamilton altrimenti detto Il Polemico!   
\- Allora dovresti assicurarti che io stia bene, non credi? - Così dicendo Seb si gira dando le spalle alla televisione, butta il telecomando sul ripiano e fra le mie braccia rimane a fissarmi sornione e divertito. In un attimo l’atmosfera cambia, il gioco torna vivo fra noi e un turbine di idee mi invade la testa.   
\- Chiamami dottore! - Dico malizioso. Lui si morde la bocca rossa mentre già immagina tutte le cose che faremo.   
\- Mi piace questo gioco. - Commenta piano e malizioso come me. - Dottore, ho tanto freddo... cosa mi consiglia? - finge di essere un paziente malato, questa cosa mi fa morire. Siamo due deficienti.   
\- Per cominciare, il mio parere professionale di medico, lei si deve spogliare completamente. La visiterò e poi inizieremo con degli impacchi. - Seb alza un sopracciglio scettico.   
\- Impacchi? -   
\- Un bagno caldo Seb! - Rispondo acido perché non ha capito la battuta.   
\- E chiamalo bagno, no? Impacchi! Sembra una parola sconcia! -   
Così niente, la magia erotica demenziale scema in fretta, ma il bagno caldo lo facciamo lo stesso visto che abbiamo una delle camere più belle e grandi dell’albergo.   
Sicuramente troveremo come passare il tempo. 

L’acqua calda con il bagnoschiuma profumato ci coccola mentre anche le nostre braccia fanno altrettanto. Con le mani gioco con la schiuma con cui ovviamente ho esagerato mentre lui mi fa da materasso dietro di me, le sue gambe da culla ed io sto così contro di lui che mi carezza sott’acqua.  
Ho messo su la nostra playlist con le nostre canzoni preferite, molte le abbiamo in comune, comunque abbiamo dei gusti molto ampi ed ho portato delle candelone giganti profumate, così al buio della sera, con la consapevolezza di ciò che succede fuori, mi sento al sicuro.  
In realtà sento che potrei anche smettere subito con la vita che ho fatto fino ad ora, la F1 voglio dire. Però vado avanti perché vedo che posso continuare, che non sono saturo, è solo che se dovessi decidere di smettere ora per qualche ragione mi andrebbe bene comunque. Sorrido.   
\- Pensi che io e te smetteremo insieme? Dopotutto abbiamo praticamente iniziato insieme... - Seb raccoglie della schiuma con le dita e me le mette sulla faccia stile barba di Gandalf, poi mi guarda sporgendosi e ridacchia.   
\- Probabilmente sarà inevitabile... - A questa risposta lo fisso accigliato girando la testa verso di lui.   
\- In che senso? - Alza la spalla.   
\- Beh ultimamente sei sempre più tu che mi dai la voglia di correre, per non dire la forza e il giusto mood... cioè quante volte mi hai ripreso in questi due anni? Io credo che se tu smettessi a me passerebbe proprio la voglia... - A questo mi torna in mente quel che ha detto alla fine dello scorso anno, quando ho vinto io.   
\- Perché per dare il tuo meglio hai bisogno che io dia il mio? - Seb capisce che lo sto citando e si ricorda che l’aveva già detto e così mi pulisce la faccia dalla schiuma usando un guanto di spugna bagnato.   
È come una carezza speciale ed io mi lascio fare con un sorrisino beato.   
\- Sì, proprio così. E forse è lo stesso per te, no? - Lo dice quasi con un vago timore che non sia così, quindi mi torco e dopo qualche movimento che fa uscire dell’acqua dalla vasca, lo posso guardare meglio, anche se così siamo più incastrati.   
\- Togli il forse! -   
\- Ma tu ami sempre vincere. Lo vedo che ti brucia essere secondo o terzo o peggio non essere sul podio... - Ridacchio colpevole, ma ritorno alla carica deciso.   
\- È vero, ma vincere è quello che voglio fare per forza, però sono vivo solo quando gareggio contro di te. Quando tu non ci sei io faccio il mio e mi piace perché la F1 è quello che mi piace fare, però è diverso quando tu sei lì che cerchi di fottermi o quando so che se non faccio punteggio rischio che mi superi. A me l’idea di gareggiare con te mi rende interessante qualcosa che già mi piace. Lo faccio perché mi piace, ma dopo tanto tempo continuo perché c’è qualcosa di speciale e quel qualcosa sei tu. Per questo quando sei così sotto tono anche per me non è lo stesso... e sono preoccupato... - Seb sorride intenerito, gli occhi che gli brillano. Prende ancora la schiuma e me la mette sulla punta del naso.   
\- Tu ti preoccupi per me perché mi ami... - Colto in fallo prendo la schiuma e gliela spalmo tutta per bene sulla faccia senza fare opere d’arte, lui fa lo stesso ed in breve ci facciamo i dispetti fino a che non ne abbiamo abbastanza.   
\- Sì certo che ti amo, ma è anche vero che non è la stessa cosa se tu non sei al tuo massimo... - Ci ripenso meglio e non lo so spiegare subito, ma lui forse capisce cosa intendo perché prova la stessa cosa.   
Alla fine mi prende il viso fra le mani, mi attira a sé e mi bacia dolcemente. Non importa esprimersi per filo e per segno, io e lui ci capiamo bene anche senza parole. 

Questo sabato è un sacco lungo ed un sacco pieno di tempo da riempire in modo futile, ma mi piace così.   
Io e Seb ci siamo svegliati tardi per i nostri soliti canoni, siamo rimasti a letto a coccolarci, poi lui ha ordinato la colazione in camera per due senza specificare niente di speciale, il resto della mattinata l’abbiamo passata così in pigiama a fare esattamente nulla, ad un certo punto l’ho visto prendere il suo quaderno e scrivere, perché anche lui ne ha uno dove scrive pensieri e probabilmente le sue memorie, memorie che un giorno trasporrà su un libro autobiografico. Chi lo sa se avrebbe mai il coraggio di raccontare la verità?   
Io invece sono steso a pancia in giù e cerco di scrivere qualche verso perché ho quel pensiero di ieri sera che mi era venuto in mente e non sono riuscito ad esprimere bene.   
Visto che mi servirebbe il pianoforte per comporre, ma non ce l’ho, uso l’app scaricata nel telefono e da lì posso usare un prototipo di pianoforte.   
Così con le note digitali che si sentono nell’aria, trovo le parole da scrivere, forse le stesse che sta scrivendo lui.   
È una cosa bellissima, io e lui ognuno a fare qualcosa per conto proprio, ma insieme comunque. Con il mondo là fuori che sembra debba caderci addosso eppure noi tranquilli anche se forse dovremmo preoccuparci, ma siamo qua sereni e componiamo qualcosa.   
Dopo Seb si mette a leggere, io a disegnare. Naturalmente non riuscirò a fare cose tranquille tutto il giorno, ma adoro, adoro troppo passare il mio tempo libero con lui anche se non facciamo qualcosa insieme, ma la facciamo comunque in due in un certo senso.   
\- Sei riuscito a finire la canzone? - Chiede poi chiudendo il libro che sta leggendo. Lui ama leggere e scrivere, io fare musica e disegnare. Ci compensiamo un sacco.   
Chiudo il blocco e sospiro stiracchiandomi come un gatto sinuoso.   
A volte le finestre tremano anche se sono chiuse e sbarrate ed è un posto sicuro.   
Non oso immaginare cosa stia succedendo a Tokyo.   
Annuisco.   
\- Sì. - Faccio poi. Lui mi sorride con aria d’attesa.   
\- Me la fai sentire? - Così insacco la testa nelle spalle e con la tipica timidezza che ho ancora quando devo esibirmi, ci penso e poi accetto. Prendo il foglio e cercando di ricordare la melodia che avevo composto così alla buona, intono le parole che ho creato prima.   
Seb ascolta con attenzione e serio coi suoi occhi blu così belli, poi dopo un po’ mentre trattengo ancora il fiato perché riesco a vergognarmi come uno sciocco, lui sorride in quella sua maniera così particolare, matura, e dice:   
\- Sai è lo stesso concetto che ho scritto prima. - Non serve che mi dica che sta raccogliendo pezzi per un libro, per un domani. Sa che lo so anche se non me lo ha mai detto ed io non ho mai voluto leggere, perché gli scritti sono sempre personali e finchè qualcosa non è finito non si può vedere o condividere. - Ieri sera non sono riuscito ad esprimerlo bene. - Fa a questo punto. E niente, fa una cosa che non ha mai fatto.  
Apre il quaderno e legge quello che ha scritto.   
\- ‘La macchina funziona grazie ad una serie di componenti, ma sono sicuro che la cosa più importante sia la benzina, sebbene pure le gomme ed il motore siano essenziali. Però diciamo che la benzina è comunque il fattore più importante. E allo stesso modo, quando fai qualcosa lo fai per una serie di motivi che sono tutti importanti, però su tutti c’è qualcosa che non dico sia il più importante, ma è in qualche modo essenziale. Se togli quello, la macchina non si muove. Per me la competizione con Lewis è quella benzina. Io amo correre e lo faccio per molti motivi, ma perché continuare anche dopo che ho ottenuto tutto e so che forse non otterrò nulla di più? Ci ho pensato molto, anzi, ci penso tantissimo. Ed oggi credo di aver capito. È che finchè salgo in macchina ed ho la possibilità di competere con lui, io sento che ne vale la pena. Finchè voglio ancora provare a batterlo, salirò su quella macchina. Quest’anno sono andato in crisi perché ho capito che anche se lo voglio e ci credo, non sono scemo. Il titolo mondiale è una sorta di miraggio più che un’alta probabilità. Ad un certo punto non nascondo che non ci credevo più e vedevo tutto nero intorno a me, mi sentivo solo, senza un solo mezzo per fare ciò che mi è sempre piaciuto. Però poi sono sempre salito e ci ho sempre provato e mi sono chiesto perché ho continuato, perché oggi ho voglia di provarci ancora. Perché non è più un titolo od una gara a muovermi, ma la competizione. Ed ognuno ha il suo competitore, quello che lo rende vivo, la sua benzina, Lewis è la mia benzina. Spero di essere la sua.’ -   
E niente, sono così tanto in lacrime che non riesco nemmeno a tirare su col naso perché singhiozzo.   
Seb smette di leggere e mi guarda per capire se mi è piaciuto e cosa ne penso, non riesco nemmeno a parlare, ma capisce da solo cosa penso.   
Ride con un po’ di scherno e mi abbraccia. Io mi lascio avvolgere mentre ficco la testa nel suo collo, la mano carezza la mia nuca dove le treccine sono sciolte e tutte orribilissime da vedere. Non dice nulla, io non ci riesco, ma non serve ovviamente.   
Forse le mie parole nella mia canzone erano simili nel concetto, ma di sicuro questa volta la poesia l’ha tirata fuori lui. 

Tanto insieme il sabato quanto separati la domenica, dal momento in cui ci svegliamo a quando ci ritroviamo dopo la gara, e comunque solo di sfuggita e sempre in mezzo a molta altra gente, è un turbine di momenti che si susseguono dove siamo sempre dietro a fare qualcosa di fretta.   
Mi aspettavo vincesse lui il GP, ero fierissimo delle sue qualifiche anche se seccato per le mie, però alla fine sapere che è così in forma è sempre una cosa bellissima perché ho ancora vivido in mente il modo in cui è stato in questi mesi passati, vederlo risalire è una cosa in cui non speravo ed ero convinto che l’unica soluzione fosse mollare la Ferrari, cambiare aria. Non dico come molti credevano che mollasse le corse, ma ero sicuro che se ne sarebbe andato presto, invece ha cambiato approccio.   
Ha semplicemente smesso di fare l’uomo squadra visto che la squadra non c’è-   
Sono contento per lui, in un angolo di me resto apprensivo per lui ma il modo in cui sta riemergendo mi tranquillizza. Ripenso a come si deve essere sentito quando ha capito che ero a fare un giro nella tempesta e il telefono non prendeva più. Per reagire in quel modo davanti ad una persona che non conoscevamo, significa che era parecchio fuori di sé.   
Sorrido dolcemente mentre mi complimento con lui. Speravo in un risultato diverso.   
Ovviamente io voglio vincere sempre, non si discute proprio, però a parte questo mi sarebbe piaciuto veder vincere lui. Cerco di capire come sta all’idea di essere secondo, non so cosa gli è successo alla partenza, l’ha praticamente mancata e Val lo ha superato immediatamente. Qua si giocava tutto sulla partenza e lì lui l’ha sbagliata.   
Però lo vedo contento e fiero, gli occhi gli brillano ed è soddisfattissimo, questo mi basta e mi fa tornare il sorriso che avevo perso perché finire terzo mi irrita sempre.   
Chissà quanto è evidente che sorrido solo grazie a lui?  
Mi chiedo se è un problema che qualcuno lo noti. Noti di noi voglio dire, quanto siamo dipendenti uno dall’altro, quanto la nostra gioia è portata uno dall’altro.   
Ripenso ancora al paragone che ha fatto con me e a come guarda caso proprio oggi io e lui abbiamo gareggiato uno con l’altro di continuo. Abbiamo combattuto strenuamente per la seconda posizione ed è stato bello, ci siamo sentiti vivi. So che anche per lui è stato così.   
\- Sicuro che vada bene così? - Chiedo velocemente fra uno spostamento e l’altro. Lui sa a cosa si riferisce e accentua il suo sorriso.   
\- Scherzi? Starti davanti è sempre la cosa più soddisfacente per me! - Rido perché lo dice spesso e scherziamo molto su chi stia meglio davanti all’altro.   
\- Lo sai che ti preferisco dietro in tante location... - Specie a letto!   
Seb ride più forte e mi pizzica il sedere, Val nota il gesto e avvampa facendo finta di nulla.   
Mi fa morire come reagisce ai nostri flirt.   
In poche battute e scherzando ci siamo detti qualcosa con uno sfondo romantico, ma sdolcinati lo siamo stati in abbondanza ieri. Trovo bellissimo che oggi si sia tradotto in fatti quello che ci siamo detti ieri.   
Nessuno di noi due ha vinto e sicuramente siamo entrambi seccati per questo, ma siamo pieni di vita e felici della gara di oggi solo perché abbiamo gareggiato uno contro l’altro in modo diretto. Ovviamente io che ho avuto la peggio non posso essere davvero contento, però amo troppo correre contro di lui a questo livello.   
Spero di continuare così ancora per qualche anno.   
\- Dobbiamo tenere duro per avere ancora gare così. Magari gareggiando per il primo e per il secondo posto. - Aggiungo poi.   
\- E magari con tu che hai la meglio, no? - Dice lui ironico, io ridacchio e faccio finta che non me ne importi, ma lui mi spinge e così entriamo nella sala conferenze. Ridendo e scherzando insieme.   
Durante la press io e lui siamo separati da Val che è primo, quindi non possiamo parlottare come al solito quando siamo seduti, ma ci lanciamo spesso sguardi complici sulle varie cose che sappiamo magari l’altro pensa.   
Quel capirsi al volo.  
Poi i giornalisti insistono un sacco sul porci la stessa domanda, ovvero se ci siamo divertiti nel competere fra di noi così tanto. In effetti credo che loro non ci vedessero così da un po’, Seb è stato parecchio sotto tono quest’anno e quando magari stava bene, io non ero in me,   
In Canada poi è stato una sorta di dramma in qualche modo, è andata come andata ma ecco, lì la competizione fra di noi per la prima posizione è stata molto alta, peccato per come si è rovinato tutto, per la questione del punteggio.   
Entrambi diciamo che ci è piaciuto molto, cosa vuoi dire?   
Che uno è la benzina dell’altro nel godersi le corse? Che siamo una delle motivazioni principali per continuare in F1? La competizione fra noi due nello specifico è qualcosa che ci tiene accesi, attivi e che quando avviene ci dà appunto la benzina per risalire e riprovarci, perché giuriamo sempre che la prossima volta sarà diversa!   
Le risposte sono diplomatiche ed ovvie, cerchiamo di non sottolineare troppo quanto amiamo competere fra di noi, ma da come ci chiedono ventimila volte la stessa domanda, penso proprio che anche loro ci adorino insieme. La cosa mi stupisce, ricordo come c’era un tempo in cui ci aizzavano uno contro l’altro, come cercavano di farci litigare, come cercavano lo scoop in tal senso.   
Ed ora sono qua a farci un quadro pieno d’amore e di bella convivenza.   
La gente è strana.   
Ma quel che per oggi mi dà il colpo di grazia è la risposta di Seb alla domanda ‘Chi pensi che vincerà il mondiale quest’anno?’, perché ovviamente non mi aspettavo dicesse:   
\- La risposta è ‘Lewis vincerà.’ - E alla domanda di quando, lui è sbrigativo, con un modo come se si vergognasse profondamente di dirlo ed anzi fosse epicamente imbarazzante, ma risponde senza tirarsi indietro: - Non lo so quando, a Lewis non importa, sicuramente a me non importerebbe... -   
Non è cosa dice, so che pensa che io vincerò ed è normale, credo che lo penseranno tutti in realtà, ma è il modo in cui lo fa.   
È imbarazzato. Lo giuro. Parla veloce veloce quasi sperando che non lo capiscano, fissa in basso molto spesso e si vede che arrossisce pure e sul finale, su quel ‘a me non importerebbe’ mi lancia uno sguardo fugacissimo e lo distoglie subito. Io sono distratto da Val che mi parla, però ho perfettamente notato l’istante anche se non ho potuto soffiargli cuori d’amore come avrei voluto. Maledetto Val, mi piaci ma adesso ti odio. Perché mi parli?   
Io e lui siamo destinati, siamo uniti da un sacco di cose, non solo dall’amore, ma anche dal nostro talento e da quello che facciamo, perché lo facciamo insieme ed allo stesso modo e questi sono dei legami che si sommano agli altri.   
Ciò che penso io, lo pensa lui. Anche se siamo diversi, reagiamo in modo diverso, siamo bravi a correre in modo diverso. Ma entrambi siamo qua per fare la stessa cosa e per lo stesso motivo. E questo ci lega.   
Questa è un’unione profonda ma non so se gli altri hanno colto la cosa, Seb mi ha guardato per capire se io la coglievo ed io ovviamente l’ho colta, anche se Val mi ha ‘coperto’.   
Vorrei essere vicino a lui per potergli prendere la mano, ma non è possibile e così lo guardo praticamente di continuo sorridendo soddisfatto.   
Si sta scoprendo sempre più nei miei confronti davanti agli altri.  
Sta cambiando.   
Lentamente lascia andare le cose a cui teneva prima perché ce ne sono altre, più importanti.  
Ovviamente io lo sono sempre stato, ma prima c’erano mille cose che contavano, ora no.   
Ora non gli importa più della squadra e forse nemmeno della Ferrari, non come prima. E non gli importa che nessuno noti quanto ci adoriamo o l’accezione del legame che ci unisce, che sia amicizia o amore e che qualcuno lo capisca a lui non importa più. Vuole esprimere, sente il bisogno di farlo, e lo fa. È questo che è importante. Che lo faccia.   
Ed io tocco il cielo con un dito per questo nuovo Seb e per come mi fa sentire il centro del suo universo più che mai.   
Chissà cosa ci riserverà il futuro a questo punto. Che meraviglia. 


End file.
